Daisies in November
by ifonly13
Summary: She normally spends the day alone.  He doesn't let her.


_A/N: So, basically, my muse went on vacation. In fact, she's still sort of on vacation. So my other stories are on hold for now. In the meantime, I begged for prompts on tumblr and grabbed out this one from castle41319._

**_Disclaimer: Maybe someday I'll be able to point to my name on the credits as a writer on Castle. Until then..._**

* * *

><p>The November wind was nipping at New York City's nose, turning it a bright red, tingeing its cheeks a pale rose, and causing it to shove its hands in the deep pockets of its jacket while huddling into a scarf. Despite this, Times Square was just as packed as usual with tourists gawking at the lights of theatres and the huge stores. The line at the discount ticket booth wrapped around the bleachers that had been placed in the intersection.<p>

But she wasn't standing in line or staring at the Palace Theatre or shopping at Sephora. She had grabbed a cup of coffee from the Starbucks on the corner, claimed one of the café tables in Times Square, turned off her cell phone, and settled in to people watch.

She had bundled up against the chill, but loosened the thick charcoal grey scarf looped around her neck when she sat. Her gloved hands were wrapped around the cardboard cup, the heat from the coffee seeping into her skin through the fabric. The white beanie hat was slipping off her curls and she reached up, pulling the edge back down so it covered the tip of her ears. She didn't take enough time to just watch the city, especially the one place every visitor came to.

To her right, the Naked Cowboy was posing for pictures, still in his Speedo despite the incoming cold weather. Once or twice, when she was looking over at him, he sent a wink in her direction. On the other side of the street, advertisers for The Addams Family dressed in all black and handing out flyers were wandering among families from the Midwest. Parents were arguing over where to bring their kids for lunch. The air stunk, but she loved it. It smelt like home.

She was watching the news scroll across one of the electronic billboards when someone spoke behind her.

"So, this is how you spend your birthday?"

She turned her head to look over her shoulder and felt a smile tug at her lips. "Yeah. It is."

He skirted around her, pulling a chair over from a neighboring table and sitting. "Interesting."

"How'd you find me?"

"Called your dad." He stuck his hands in his pockets, leaning back. "You weren't at the station and the boys wouldn't spill."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. She watched the crowd. He watched her, saw the sparkle in her eyes as she took in the people.

"Why Times Square?"

His comment had her looking at him over the lid of her coffee, shrugging one shoulder. "It's busy. Reminds me why I love this city."

"And you do this every birthday?"

"Sure."

"This is it? All day?"

She smiled, the type of smile that hid secrets still. "Why so curious?" He shrugged, looking a little sheepish. "Usually. Then I have dinner with Dad."

"Want to do something different this year?" At her raised brow, he clarified. "Let me take you out to dinner. If you want."

He watched the debate that played out across her face. He knew she tried to hide it, but after years of watching her, he could see the emotions clearly.

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want."

She took another sip of coffee, feeling the warmth spread through her chest. "There's an Irish pub Dad and I normally go to. Over in Chelsea. Pick me up at seven?"

"Deal. So, just sitting here until then?"

A nod, her eyes closed and the ghost of a smile. "Mostly."

He pushed away from the table. "Well, as much as I love watching people, I really need to write. Be ready at seven, Detective."

She watched him walk off toward the part of Times Square that was still open to cars, hailing a cab. Once he was out of sight, she took out her phone and texted her dad, rescheduling for tomorrow night. A quick check of the clock on the billboard said it was just about one in the afternoon. Another two hours and she'd go back to change for dinner. Until then, there was a college a cappella group starting a set list in front of the bleachers that she was more than happy to listen in on.

* * *

><p>He wasn't nervous. That's what he kept telling himself on the elevator ride up to her floor. It was nothing big. Just a dinner. With his partner. For her birthday. Still, his hands shook a little as he held the little bouquet of flowers behind his back.<p>

She answered the door seconds after his first knock. He tried to keep his mouth shut, but was certain he failed. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied, ducking her head so her eyes hid behind a curtain of brown curls.

"I brought flowers." He pulled them from behind his back and held them out. A simple grouping of gerbera daisies, the colors splashing up onto her face as she held them up to her nose.

She held the door open, inviting him in as she found a vase and filled it with water. He leaned his forearms against the island, watching as she snipped the bottom of the stems off, placing each flower in the vase individually, her slender fingers arranging them as she went. "I'm ready to go when you are." Her voice was quiet, spoken almost to the flowers than to him.

She took down her coat and shrugged into it, flipping her hair out from under the collar. He waited as she locked the apartment, dropping the keys into her jacket pocket. On the walk to the intersection to grab a cab, he couldn't help but think that, even in jeans, a grey v-neck t-shirt, and a peach colored cardigan, she was still the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

The restaurant she directed the cab to was cozy and warm, deep greens accented with gold and dark leather.

"Brendan, it's been too long," she exclaimed, giving an older man a hug as he kissed her cheek lightly.

"Katherine, where is your father?"

She gave the man a light punch on the shoulder. "What did I tell you about my name? Dad's taking me out tomorrow night. Castle, this is Brendan. Brendan, my partner, Rick Castle."

The two men shook hands over the host podium.

"I don't see a ring, Kate," threw out the man, tossing a wink in Castle's direction. "You holding out on my girl?"

She jumped in before he could open his mouth. "Just work partners, Brendan. Now give me my normal table or we'll head over to The Fiddler."

The threat worked. Brendan gathered up menus and brought them to a little booth in the back, getting drink orders before disappearing again.

"He's a nice man."

She smiled, not bothering to look at the menu. "We've been coming here since I was little. Sort of a tradition, you know? Brendan and Dad are friends from back in college. In fact, I think Dad was one of Bren's best men when he married Claire." She reached over, tapping a finger on the cover of his menu. "Find what you want. They're quick here."

And she wasn't wrong. A minute later, a young man came over with their drinks, pulling out a little black notebook, asking what he can get them.

She ordered the shepherd's pie. He decided on bangers and mash.

Conversation was as easy as it had always been between them. She rambled about the batting scores of the Yankees. He complained about deadlines, but smiled when he quoted Douglas Adams, stating that he loved the sound of deadlines as they flew by.

Everything was smooth until their waiter returned with the check. She grabbed it from him, slipping her part into the little folder.

"Come on, let me treat for your birthday," he protested, trying to hand her back the bills.

She crossed her arms, shaking her head. "No way. Dad lets me pay for my half. You extend the same courtesy, okay?"

He nodded slowly. "Fine. But I owe you a trip to Remy's on me."

Brendan was back at the podium, his arm around a woman with bright red hair laced with silver. He untangled himself, taking Kate by the shoulders and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Happy birthday, Kate my dear." With his hand still on Kate, Brendan shook Castle's hand. "And it was a pleasure to meet you."

"The same goes for you."

The woman called out as they started toward the door. "You two get home safely. Have a good night!"

The chill was more pronounced now that even the residual heat from the sidewalks had worn out. She huddled into her scarf, pushed her hands into the pockets of the jacket. She noticed that he stood closer against her back than normal in an attempt to share some body heat as they waited for a cab to stop along the curb.

She gave her address first, sitting back against the cloth seats and closing her eyes. After a moment, she opened them, shifting their focus to her side. He had his phone out, his fingers flying across the touchscreen as he texted someone. The city blocks zipped by behind his head.

"Thank you."

The two words had her blinking, her head tilting to the side just an inch. "Why are you thanking me?"

He looked up from the phone, slipping it into his pocket. "For letting me do this for you. With you." He smiled. "It was nice."

"Yeah, well, right back at you."

She didn't fight his insistence that he pay for the cab ride. Nor did she say anything when he told the driver to wait five minutes and leave the meter running. He followed her to the vestibule of her building, watched as she dug her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door to the lobby.

Her eyes were shaded by her lashes when she asked him quietly, "You want to come up?"

"Thanks, but Alexis is waiting up for me." He took the hand that was hanging by her side, giving her a little tug toward him. In her flat boots, she was a head shorter than him and he secretly enjoyed the fact she had to turn her head up to meet his eyes. He ducked his head just the slightest. "Happy birthday, Kate."

The kiss he placed on her cheek tickled the corner of her lips. Her eyes had closed without her noticing and only opened when his body drifted away from her.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked, one hand on the door to the lobby, the other still caught in his fingers.

He stepped back toward the first set of doors and the waiting cab. "Definitely. Night."

She watched as he slid into the back of the cab, his eyes holding hers until the cab turned the corner. With a shake of her head, she turned to take the stairs up to her floor, closing her door behind her and flicking on the lights. Before moving from the kitchen to the bedroom, she cradled the vase of gerbera daisies in the crook of her arm, playing with the petals as she set the crystal vase on her dresser. The tri-fold mirror increased the colors of the flowers, brightening the room without needing light.

She smiled as she changed into her pajamas, gathering up a throw blanket from her bed to curl up in while watching the Home and Garden channel. She ran a finger along the velvety top of a pink daisy as she walked past the dresser, bringing her hand up to the corner of her mouth where his lips at teased. Funny how quickly and easily he could get under her skin.

* * *

><p><em>AN: The restaurant that Kate brings Castle to is based on my absolute favorite restaurant from home, O'Connor's. Yes, Brendan and Claire are real people, though I've changed their appearances for the story. They're the sweetest people in the world. If you're ever in central Massachusetts, check out this place - it's delicious and the owners are fantastic._

_This is a different style than I normally use, so I am looking for honest feedback. Con-crit would be fantastic. I'll also take praise and general showerings of love. Whichever your feel like sending my way._


End file.
